


Everywhere I Look

by FrozenHearts



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Captain America (Movies), Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Meet-Awkward, First Meetings, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Steve Trevor, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Non-Canonical Character Death, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever they go, they see the woman and her friends, always giving Steve odd looks</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Five times the team noticed her, and the one time she actually came up to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere I Look

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea yesterday, and I just really wanted to get it out so here it is

**1.**

The security system was blaring as soon as Bucky walked through the metal detectors, only for him to show them his prosthetic and go on his way. It was kind of embarrassing, but it was what it was (he wasn't even sure _why_ a diner needed metal detectors, but whatever.) It was a nice arm, too, with high-tech gadgets and a smooth look to it. The florescent lights of the diner bounced off the silver, making Wanda squint at him.

"Can you wear long sleeves next time, maybe?" Wanda chuckled as Bucky sat down next to her. Reaching over, he nabbed a fry off her plate, his metal fingers creaking, slimy cheese dripping off the alloyed fingers. Wanda rolled her eyes, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Listen, that arm is a bitch to clean, we all know it," Sam pointed out from across the table, "please be considerate of the one who has to help you clean it out every time there's dirt or whatever in it."

Bucky winked at his friend, liking his fingers; the cheese had a slightly metallic aftertaste, but he knew that was to be expected if he used that hand to eat. It didn't really help that the diner they picked for their annual team lunch had such oily and greasy foods. Bucky glanced at the rest of Wanda's plate: along with her cheese covered fries, she had a burger piled with toppings- onions, tomatoes, ketchup and mayonnaise and lettuce on a toasted bun that looked a bit small for such a tall order.

Their table was situated by the door, and in front of them right next to the door was a booth. Bucky found himself staring at the back of a young man's head, a mop of black hair and the hood of a red sweatshirt. He could clearly see a woman sitting across from the guy, with long dark hair blown back from a fierce yet delicate face. She kept glancing at the window, laughing at something the guy was saying.

"See something you like?" Natasha teased, ruffling Bucky's hair as she suddenly approached the table. Bucky grinned as she slid into the seat next to Sam, leaning over to read the laminated pages. Bucky stole a look at the woman; from where he was sitting, if she lifted her head they'd be staring each other right in the eye. Wanda seemed to be following his gaze or reading his thoughts, because she commented around the slurp of her soda, "The girl in the booth? She's pretty."

"I guess, yeah," Bucky shrugged, raising an eyebrow as the bell above the door rang. The woman looked out the window again, her companion laughing as he said, "Diana, Victor said he and Arthur were gonna be late, you don't have to check every five seconds."

Bucky knew he didn't have super hearing or anything like that, but he was pretty sure this Diana merely shot an insult at her friend, abandoning it as the bell rang again and in strode Steve, wearing his obviously stupid civilian disguise. She was quick to look away, however, as Steve walked past their booth and towards his friends.

"Hey guys," Steve said as he pulled out a chair and plopped himself next to Wanda, across from Sam, "What'd we order?"

"Nothing yet, but Wanda seemed to go for it," Sam said.

"The waiter felt bad that I was by myself for so long," Wanda grinned, "he gave me some food to snack on while I waited for all of you."

Sam scoffed, "Right, like you needed to feed at least a dozen cats while you waited for us. The waiter was probably hitting on you or something."

Wanda merely shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. Looking at her now, Bucky had to admit that Sam had a point; Wanda was a beautiful young woman, and she was pretty charismatic when she wanted to be. Not to mention she had a wicked sense of humor to boot- any guy would be lucky to have her as their girlfriend. When he had first come in, he had noticed a few of the waiters (and one waitress) sending Wanda small looks and quick glances.

"Well, James seems to have been hooked like a fish," Wanda laughed, jutting her head towards the woman.

"The woman I passed coming in?" Steve took a peek at the woman, and Bucky followed his gaze. Thankfully the woman was not looking at them, instead trying to hold her slice of pizza so none of the sauce or toppings fell off of it. A line of marinara sauce found its way down her wrist and the woman quickly licked it off, her friend throwing his head back and cackling at the goofy face she pulled.

"She's beautiful, Buck," Steve nodded, "seems like she has a good sense of humor too. Why don't you go talk to her?"

Bucky shook his head, giving his friends a disbelieving smile, "Are you serious? I'm freaking ninety-five years old! She looks like she's in her twenties or something!"

Steve just shook his head, averting his gaze when a waiter walked up to the table. Bucky kept his gaze trained on the woman, however, and after a few minutes, she dared to pick up her head and look back. Not at Bucky though, not with that look of disbelief and awe and shock on her face. The sadness. No, Bucky decided she wasn't looking at Bucky or even Sam.

She was looking at _Steve_.

Bucky sneaked a look at his friend; he hadn't noticed the woman staring, and neither had the others. Wanda was busy trying to shove her entire leaning tower of a burger into her mouth while Natasha and Sam were splitting a steak and Steve was busy talking to the waiter. Her friend was busy talking, gesticulating wildly, and it was only when he knocked something over did she jump and break eye contact.

Bucky found himself blushing and silently cursing Steve when he dared to try and give her his number on their way out of the diner. She didn't look out the window even as they drove away and Natasha tried banging on the window to catch her attention.

\-----

**2.**

Tony was having a difficult time trying to help Vision find some clothes that wouldn't look gaudy against his complexion. He hadn't exactly planned on having a robot who looked like the living, breathing symbol for marijuana, but here he was, and he needed some clothes. Steve came along as well, wanting to get out from under all the paperwork S.H.I.E.L.D. was currently piling onto him. Right now, however, Steve was looking through the men's sweaters, occasionally pulling one out to show to the robot.

"A very nice fabric, Mr. Rogers," Vision would say, "however, I am unsure if it would catch Miss Maximoff's attention."

Steve grinned, "You should have come with us to the diner last week then, she was there."

Tony smirked. Everything Vision talked about had to connect to Wanda somehow. She was a great kid, he couldn't deny that, but he really had to focus on something else for once. Was it really that hard? Quickly, he snatched up a pale blue shirt from a nearby display table, holding it up against Vision. Shaking his head, he clicked his tongue. The blue was totally clashing. He put it back, reaching for one in a darker shade.

"Wanda enlightened me that Mr. Barnes caught the eye of another young lady as well," Vision commented.

Tony scoffed, "Barnes got a girl's number?"

Steve chuckled, "More like they kept looking at each other awkwardly until we left and he got nervous once Natasha started banging on the window for her attention."

Tony nodded, "Yep. That sounds like Romanoff alright. What did this girl look like?"

A flash of silver caught Tony's attention, and he followed it from the corner of his eye, only half listening to whatever Steve was saying. So far, all he could get was that the woman was beautiful, but there seemed to be a piece of beautiful machinery nearby (not counting Vision, of course.) He heard teh whirring of a machine, and wandered over to a different table, just in Steve and Vision's line of sight.

"Victor, how about this one?" a woman said.

"About ninety-five percent of my body is machinery, Diana," this Victor replied, "I don't think anything mesh would really work."

Ninety-five percent machinery? Tony thought, I have to see this! He made like he was looking through the ties on display, right next to the two of them. The woman was tall, with a muscular yet lean build. She looked like one of those high-end models Tony often found himself hanging around at those stupid parties he has to attend for publicity. Actually.... was she one of those models? Her dark hair was pulled into an elaborate coif, and she wore a gold and red maxi dress that hung just so, outlining her frame meticulously.

Yep. She probably was. And usually, those models asked to see him again.

Clearing his throat, he reached out and took her by the elbow, "Excuse me, Miss-"

"Hey! Don't touch her Highness!" said who Tony had to assume was this mystery machine man as he took a step forward. Tony widened his eyes at the two of them, raising his hands in defense, "Whoa, whoa, Tin Man-"

"His name is Victor," the woman said, "and I do not appreciate your kind thinking you can just come and touch me."

Tony cocked his head. He was going to question her choice of words, but he was too distracted by her friend, this Victor fellow. Like Vision, he was an automaton, but less so. As mentioned before, most of his body was metal, save for the right side of his face. In place of one of his eyes- the left one- was what looked like a bright red laser. That was now trained angrily on him.

"Sorry about that," Tony said, "I thought you were someone else is all. Hey, is that really all you? Like, the metal and whatnot?"

Victor raised an eyebrow (his only one, really), "What's it to you?"

Tony stuck out a hand, "Name's Tony Stark, and to be honest, I haven't seen anyone like this since I created Vision last year."

Diana looked intrigued, "You have a Mother Box?"

Tony paled. Mother Box? What the hell? He had a feeling T' Challa might know- Victor had said this lady was royalty, so the two must've rubbed elbows at some diplomatic party at one point. He gestured toward where Steve and Vision were just in sight, Steve picking up black sweaters and holding them up against the robot. They didn't exactly seem to be doing very well.

"My friends, meet Vision, and Steve," Tony said, then whistled, "Guys, I want you to meet someone!"

Victor looked at Vision suspiciously once the other two were face to face, "You created this man?"

Vision seemed almost ecstatic (as ecstatic as a robot could be, which wasn't exactly much), "I did not know I had brethren, Mr. Stark."

Steve just held out a hand, "I should probably apologize for my friend's behavior. I"m Steve Rogers." The cyborg returned the handshake and Tony laughed as Captain America winced under his grip.

"Victor Stone," he said, "and this is the Princess Diana- Diana Prince, without her title."

"Princess?!" Tony balked, Steve giving her a curt bow.

"Thank you, but it is not necessary to bow," she gulped, "..... St-Steve."

Steve paused, scrutinizing Diana until he said, "Wait, didn't I see you at the diner last week? You were with a young man in a red sweatshirt."

Diana nodded, "That was our friend Barry. You were with your friends as well, were you not?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah- I think my friend Bucky found you quite attractive. I must say you are a beautiful woman, Your Majesty."

"T-Thank you."

A moment of silence hung over the group as Diana averted her gaze, tucking her hair behind her ear. Nervousness came off the woman in waves, Tony could tell, nothing like the woman who had almost threatened upon him bodily harm a mere few seconds ago. After a few minutes, Vision nodded his head, "It has been rather nice to meet you, Your Highness. I believe me and my friends should be on our way now."

Diana nodded, her gaze still flitting to Steve, "Yes. Have a good day, you three."

Vision had ended up picking a few shirts and sweaters Steve showed him, and Tony noticed when they saw her at the register that Diana was careful to hide behind Victor's hulking form or look away whenever they made eye contact.

\------

**3.**

Peter really hated writing history papers. All they were about were wars and old guys and old guys who started wars. If the topic were, say, Star Wars, this would be a breeze, but it wasn't. His teacher seemed to have it out for him in that class too, and it didn't help that on top of still being in high school, he was battlin git out alongside teh Avengers as Spider-Man, against foes like Loki and Thanos.

He just wasn't having a good school year.

So now he found himself in the library with Steve, who was proof-reading his paper on World War II.

It'd be great if he could just focus instead of freaking out over the fact that he had Captain America going over his homework. It'd also be great if he didn't keep averting his gaze to stare at the pretty lady that was a few tables down, flicking through what looked like an encyclopedia with a man in an expensive looking suit. He was pretty good looking for his age too, really rocking the whole salt and pepper thing he had going on.

"-eter?" Steve's voice broke through his thoughts, "Are you paying attention?"

Peter just shrugged, "Yeah, sure."

Steve followed his gaze, smirking, "Pretty girl, right?"

Peter nodded, "She'd never go for me, anyway. She's probably in her twenties or something."

"Well, you're right about that," Steve said, "besides, she's royalty. A princess or something."

Peter was pretty sure he got whiplash from how fast he turned to gape the the super-soldier. He knew her?! Wait, scratch that- of course he knew her! He knew all the interesting people! _Meanwhile_ , Peter thought dejectedly, _I get stuck with Flash Gordon and his cronies_.

"Alright, Peter," Steve chuckled, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see the princess and her friend pick their heads up from their books and look in their direction, "I think we should finish your paper."

Peter was really glad he had super-hearing along with his powers, so instead of focusing on Steve, he listened to their conversation instead. From the sound of it, the woman seemed to be in obvious distress, her friend rubbing her back softly. He could hear the scratchy material under his hand, and he flinched involuntarily.

"Diana?" the man said, "do you want to go back to the mansion? I can have Alfred make you some tea."

"No, Bruce," was Diana's reply, "it's fine. Let's just get this research done. I doubt Barry would appreciate having an evil double running around in his place."

Huh. Interesting- more so than writing papers about long dead old guys. But even as Peter feigned attention, he kept hearing them mutter softly to each other. Bruce obviously wanted to make sure Diana was okay, and Peter wasn't entirely sure what was causing her such distress, but he felt a little sorry for her. Peter jumped as he caught her eye, quickly peering down at his unfinished paper.

He could sense her eyes on them, but as time passed, it was more and more obvious that she was looking at Steve.

Peter could hear her crying softly when Bruce helped her up and guided her out of the library after a few minutes. Their encyclopedias were left open on the table.

\------

**4.**

Beaches, Scott decided, were not for him. Sure, he loved bringing Cassie whenever he and Hope had time, but Cassie was in school now, and Hope was doing whatever science-y thing she was doing with her father, trying to rebuild their company after what happened with that Cross asshole. And he really didn't want to go with Luis and the guys because they were bound to start trouble with someone or steal something.

But here he was at the beach with Steve. With Captain America of all people to go to the beach with. And he was pretty sure the Frisbee they were using was starting to dent every time Steve caught the damn thing and threw it back to him with such force that Scott almost fell over twice. The sand was hot against the soles of his feet, the sun was hot against his back and Scott knew he should have applied more sunscreen, but right now, he was having a great time.

They were fairly close to the shore, and Scott wished he had brought Cassie along now because as far as he could see, the universe had decided it was 'family fun day' at the beach. Children were in floats being helped along by mothers, dads and their teenagers were eating hot dogs or walking their dogs. There was that one guy who just shot out of the water and star-

"Wait, what?!" Scott cried as he watched a whirlpool form closer towards the shore, a large wave threatening to crash down on him. A woman was walking along, not paying any attention as she strolled with her arms crossed, her feet ankle-deep in the water.

"Uh, Scott?" Steve caught his attention, "You get everyone to shore! I'll try and handle this!'

It was a good plan, but in hindsight wasn't really necessary, as the wave died down and _out walked a man_. That's right. A freaking body-builder just upped and walked right out of the ocean and walked onto shore. Scott rubbed his eyes, hoping that he was hallucinating, but he wasn't Even as he almost scratched his eyes out, the man was still there, still walking along the beach to approach Steve as he tried herding the crowd back, and towards the woman who hadn't noticed what was going on.

"Uh, Steve!" Scott called, and Steve picked his head up, almost slamming right into the newcomer. Scott tripped as he ran towards the woman, who, as it turned out, had earbuds in and had just stopped to switch the song she was listening to. He made it until he felt his toe snag on a small dune and he closed his arms around a pair of legs, sending the woman toppling to the ground.

"Scott!" Steve shouted, just as the other guy boomed, "Diana!"

Frisbee forgotten, Scott apologized profusely as he untangled himself from the gorgeous woman, panting harshly. The woman lay in teh sand, staring up at him and Steve with abject horror. Her hair was strewn around her head like a halo, salt and sand crusting the ends and her dark red suit (which looked like it costed about all of Scott's paychecks) was covered in golden sand and saltwater.

"Ma'am?" Steve asked, "Are you alright?"

The woman sat up, brushing herself off. Ocean Guy knelt next to her, his shoulders almost shrouding her on their own. Scott grimaced. He wished he had enough time to get to the gym. Maybe he'd clear his schedule, because the guy was getting some pretty curious looks from their fellow beach-goers. Actually, now that Scott thought about it, Hope would probably punch him into next Thursday and short-circuit his Ant-Man suit if he so much as thought about seeing anyone else.

"Diana?" the guy said, "I apologize if I have injured you. Can you stand?"

The woman- Diana- spit sand from her mouth as the guy helped her up, her accent thick as she said, "I'm fine, Arthur, really. Just- a phone call or something would be nice if you decided to wash up in the future."

This Arthur was about to say something when Steve stepped in, "Excuse, me sir, but she needs to be taken to a doctor. She may have been injured during your entrance."

Of course. Steve was going to be chivalrous. That was great and all, but did it really have to be against a guy who looked like he bench-pressed wild boars for a living?

"It's fine, sir, really-" Diana protested, but Steve was quick to turn on her, "No, Ma'am. Due to his recklessness, you may have sustained internal injuries if there are no outward ones. It'd be for the best."

Scott gulped as she stood up, fury written all over her face, "No, _Steve_. I believe I expressed that it was not necessary and you do not have to cater to me. Arthur did not mean to knock me and over and he apologized. There is no need for all this commotion."

Scott looked between Steve and Diana. She was a good few inches taller than him, and after a few minutes of silence, recognition dawned in Steve's eyes.

"Princess Diana?" Steve was bewildered, immediately dropping to one knee.

"Okay, what?" Scott piped up, "This is really confusing!"

Diana glared at him, and Scott blushed (later he would say it was a really bad sunburn, he so didn't blush like a schoolgirl, no sir), "It's fine. Arthur? Can we go somewhere else?"

Steve didn't answer any of Scott's questions, even after the two had left to pick up Cassie from school.

\------

**5.**

T' Challa didn't mind going to Tony Stark's parties. They were usually boisterous and loud, but he found them to be quite fun, if he was being honest. And he never had to go alone, as one of the Avengers usually accompanied him. But tonight was different, as most of them had been called for other duties, and T' Challa found himself standing with Steve on the sidelines of the current party at the Avenger's base.

He could see Tony with Pepper on his arm, walking around with champagne. Next to him, Steve was tense, scanning the crowd nervously.

"Are you expecting someone, Captain?" T' Challa teased, a sly grin on his face. Steve returned the smile, grabbing a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter.

"Something like that," Steve muttered into his drink. He swirled he liquid around, watching it fizz and pop as the bubbles reached the surface. If T' Challa was reading his friend correctly, he looked slightly ashamed. Most likely, it had something to do with going to the beach the other day, but T' Challa didn't want to be rude. The music playing was a soft jazz tune, and the king felt it mellowed the room slightly.

It seemed to mellow Steve as he asked, "Do you ever have these parties, but with just royalty?"

T' Challa chortled into his glass, "Yes, my friend. Although they usually are more... elegant than Mr. Stark's parties, I must say."

Steve nodded, his brow furrowed as he lost himself in thought. Huh. T' Challa nudged him gently with his elbow.

"I did not realize you have an interest in Wakanda's politics, Captain," he said at Steve's confused look, "is there anything in particular you would like to discuss?"

Steve shook his head. T' Challa could hear Pepper laughing at something Tony had said (most likely something crass, knowing him) and he let his eyes scan the room until he saw her. She was on the far side of the room, but she wore the same dress, that same bright shade of blue that she had worn the last time he had seen her. T' Challa handed his half-empty glass to a passing waiter, ignoring Steve's curious glance as he made his way across the room.

"Diana?" T' Challa reached out and gently tapped her shoulder.

He grinned at the look of shock on her face, "King T' Challa! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

T' Challa nodded, "And yet you look as young as you did then."

Diana smiled, showing off perfectly white pearls, "You don't look to bad yourself. Care to dance?"

T' Challa took her hand in his and lead her to the dance floor. From the corner of his eye, he could see Pepper and Tony watching them. Diana's dress swirled around her form as she moved, and T' Challa noticed the glint of gold behind her back. The sword. She'd had it last time they met and it seemed old habits died hard. He himself had a habit looking at his feet once in a while (although now he'd like to think he'd gotten better. Last time he danced with Diana he accidentally stepped on her feet.)

"I see you've gotten better," Diana commented as if reading his mind, "I haven't danced this smoothly with anyone since...."

T' Challa raised an eyebrow, "Since you met Steve?"

Diana nodded, "Lately, it's like I'm seeing his apparition. It follows me wherever I go these days. I've told Bruce, but all he can do is have Alfred make tea."

"With honey, I hear tea helps quell nightmares, Your Highness," T' Challa offered.

"So they say."

T' Challa hummed along with the music. He was fairly certain this song was the same song he had danced to with Diana back then. he party had quieted down now, allowing the song to come to a close, only for applause to burst forth like flowers in bloom. Both smiled gratefully before T' Challa caught Steve looking at them with surprise.

Interesting.

"May I introduce you to a friend of mine, Princess?" T' Challa asked. Diana raised an eyebrow at him, but allowed him to guide her to the far wall. They were about a foot away when Diana suddenly stopped.

"Is your friend's name Steve?" she asked suddenly.

T' Challa blinked, gesturing to Steve as he leaned against the wall, "Indeed. Have you met?"

Diana hung her head, taking a deep breath before lifting her chin with grace, squaring her shoulders, "I apologize, old friend, but I believe it is time for me to retire. I bid you good night."

Steve looked almost apologetic as T' Challa rejoined him against the wall, watching Diana in her blue dress disappear into the crowd.

\------

**+1**

Steve wasn't sure if he was looking at a mirror, or the museum curator was just trying really hard to kiss his ass in order to get a higher pay. 

The plaque he was looking at was made of black marble, white scratches intertwined with the words etched on the surface. He was fairly certain the man had served in the first World War, however, because Steve was certain Bucky would have endlessly teased both of them about their names and similar looks.

The date went as far back as nineteen-ten.

"He would have laughed, you know," said a voice and Steve turned to see Diana approach the monument, "for my silliness." 

Steve chuckled, humming as he stared at the monument. The similarities really were quite uncanny- blond hair, blue eyes, same name. It was looking at himself from another time. Diana cleared her throat as she looked at it. Her cheeks looked red and tears dotted the corners of her eyes. She was dressed somberly as well, in a form-fitted black dress with a slimming pea-coat. Her hair was tied in a bun, away from her face.

They stood there, in silence until Steve cleared his throat, "Are you alright, Princess Diana?"

Diana scoffed, "Please, just Diana right now."

"Alright then, Diana," Steve said, "I take it you and your Steve were very close."

Diana nodded, "Very much so. We used to sneak rations with us on picnics. It was very nice."

Steve laughed out loud, earning a curious look from the woman. Nearby one of the security guards raised an eyebrow, going back to her post by the door once he stopped. They stood, after that, in silence, with people milling about. Steve was aware of a few people doing a double take when they passed him, but ignored them, focusing on Diana's face. Her lips quivered slightly, and her face was pinched, as she was most likely trying to keep from crying.

"I apologize if I made you upset," Steve said to quell the silence. Diana shrugged.

"I am five thousand years old, Captain," Diana said, "this is not anything I can't handle."

Steve wanted to gasp. He wanted to cry out in shock. Five thousand years old! That made Bucky and himself look like mere children! _Children!_

Diana smiled at the evident look of astonishment on his face, she replied, "It was nice to meet you officially, Captain Rogers."

"Likewise, Your Highness."

Diana gave him a small nod, "I guess I'll see you around, then, as you say here on Earth."

"You know where to find me."

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I thought this up after realizing Steve Trevor and Steve Rogers shared the same first name, were both in wars, and both had blond hair and blue eyes. Cue sadness in Diana realizing that Steve Rogers is not and never will be Steve Trevor.


End file.
